Dix jours pour te séduire
by Mel2401
Summary: — Tu as dix jours pour la séduire. Après avoir bu une bouteille de whisky pur feu, Blaise lance un pari à Drago. Et un Malefoy ne perd jamais un pari, même quand il s'agit d'Hermione Granger.
1. Chapitre 1

Jour 1.

Ce matin-là, Drago se réveilla avec une énorme gueule de bois. Quelle idée de s'enfiler une bouteille de whisky pur feu un samedi soir en compagnie de Blaise Zabini ? Il se le demandait encore. Il s'était assis sur le bord de son lit tout en se tenant le crâne, il soupira.

— Blaise, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais boire avec toi.

Le jeune homme parlait le plus doucement possible, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir hurlé tellement ça tambourinait dans son crâne. Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux, espérant au plus profond de lui-même que ce mal de crâne passerait vite. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de passer son dimanche à rester au lit et ne rien faire parce qu'il avait la migraine. Il avait voulu boire et maintenant il devait assumer coute que coute.

— Dray, ferme là.

Blaise n'avait pas l'air d'être en meilleur état que lui. Il rit intérieurement. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assez résistants à l'alcool sur le coup, mais en général. Le lendemain, c'était toujours la même chose. La gueule de bois et les souvenirs très vagues de leur soirée.

Drago réfléchit quelques minutes, allongé dans son lit les yeux fermés, il essayait tant bien que mal de faire le point sur sa soirée d'hier. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce que Blaise et lui avaient fait. Son dernier souvenir remontait à quand il n'était pas encore bourré, du moins pas encore trop bourré. Le jeune homme puisait au plus profond de son esprit pour se rappeler ne ceresse qu'un petit moment de la soirée. Il voulait absolument retrouver sa mémoire par lui-même. Pour lui, il était hors de question de dire à Blaise qu'il avait oublié une grande partie de leur soirée.

Drago se souvint alors que Blaise et lui avaient décidé de sortir de leur salle commune pour aller faire un tour dans les couloirs, à ce souvenir, le jeune homme avait envie de ce gifler. Heureusement pour eux que Rusard ne les avait pas attrapés ou il aurait été bon pour être renvoyé. Une balade dans les couloirs en pleine nuit et qui plus est avec le sang rempli d'alcool, Drago doute fort que ses professeurs auraient été enjoués.

— Blaise, on a fait quoi exactement hier soir ?

Après de longues minutes à essayer de puiser dans ses souvenirs, le jeune homme soupira, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler, il n'avait malheureusement pas d'autre choix que de demander à la seule personne présente avec lui. Il ne fut que plus paniqué quand il entendit son ami se mettre à rire hystériquement dans son lit. Malgré tout, il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, le blond commença à s'impatienter. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire tous les deux qui le ferait rire à ce point le lendemain ?

— Parle au lieu de rire comme un demeuré.

Drago hurla presque tellement il était irrité, ses traits étaient durs et son regard était froid. Blaise arrêta tout de suite de rire, sachant qu'il devrait parler au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas finir six pieds sous terre dans moins de cinq minutes à présent.

— Tu te souviens vraiment pas ?

— Si je te demande c'est que non je ne me souviens pas, il soupira exaspérer de la situation.

— On avait bu dans la salle commune, arrivée sur les coups de minuit, ta voulu aller te balader dans les couloirs pour je ne sais quelle raison d'ailleurs. J'ai essayé de te dissuader, mais tu m'as pas écouté, alors je t'ai suivi pour éviter que tu fasses une connerie ou bien même que tu te fasses chopper.

Drago se mit à rire en plein milieu de la phrase de son ami, lui coupant ainsi la parole il déclara alors :

— T'aurais pas été d'une grande aide Blaise, t'avais bu autant que moi !

Le jeune homme ignora les paroles du blond et reprit ses explications, sachant très bien que la suite ne plaira pas du tout à Drago.

— On s'est promené dans une grande partie du château et ensuite tu m'as emmené jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Blaise vit les yeux de son ami s'écarquiller, il n'allait jamais à la bibliothèque habituellement, même pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Alors qu'avait-il été foutre là-bas cette nuit ?

— Quand on est rentré ta traversé les rayons, comme si tu savais exactement ou tu voulais aller. Et arriver devant la table de Granger, tu lui as parlé.

Drago s'étouffa tout à coup, c'était comme si il venait d'avaler sa salive de travers. Bordel, qu'avait-il bien pu raconter à Granger et pourquoi avait-il été lui parler. Quel imbécile il faisait, il aurait l'air de quoi maintenant devant elle.

— Et qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit ? demanda-t-il anxieux.

— J'en sais rien mec, ta pas voulu que je vienne avec toi, il baissa les yeux.

Voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans un beau pétrin. Granger avait déjà dû s'empresser de tout raconter à ses amis, et il ne le lâcherait plus avec cette histoire maintenant.

— C'est pas tout mec.

Le jeune homme regarda son ami, appréhendant le reste, mais l'encouragea tout de même à continuer.

— Quand t'es revenu, tu as affirmé que si tu voulais tu pouvais la mettre dans ta poche, il rit, alors je t'ai lancé un pari.

— Quel genre de pari Zabini ?

Blaise savait très bien que lorsque Drago l'appelait ainsi ce n'était jamais bon signe, mais il décida quand même de lui admettre la vérité, se disant que les jours à venir pourraient être drôles, parce qu'il connaissait Drago Malefoy comme aucun autre, et il savait très bien que Drago Malefoy ne perdait jamais un pari.

— Tu as dix jours pour la séduire.


	2. Chapitre 2

Jour 2.

Hermione était à la bibliothèque, encore et toujours le nez fourré dans ses livres. Elle adorait ça, parce qu'au moins ici, elle pouvait être tranquille. Enfin ça c'était ce qu'elle pensait, aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Depuis que Malefoy était venu la voir, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à penser comme il fallait malheureusement. Il lui avait raconté un tas de trucs incompréhensible, il empestait le whisky pur feu, Hermione avait vite compris que le jeune homme était ivre.

Pour autant, elle l'avait écouté débiter ses nombreuses phrases auxquels elle n'avait pas compris grand-chose, la seule chose qu'elle en avait retenue était sa dernière phrase.

« — Mignonne Granger »

Elle avait cru s'étouffer quand elle l'avait entendu prononcer ces mots. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre, l'envoyer bouler ou au moins lui dire quelque chose, mais le jeune homme ne lui en avait même pas laissé le temps, à peine eut-il terminé sa tirade qu'il s'était retourné et était reparti. Quant à elle, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui courir après, et puis à quoi bon, de toute façon il aurait tout oublié le lendemain tellement il était ivre.

Hermione releva la tête de son ouvrage et soupira. Elle en avait plus qu'assez que le jeune homme remplisse ses pensées depuis cet évènement. Et ces amies ne tardèrent pas à remarquer que quelques choses clochaient chez elle.

— Y a quelques choses qui va pas Mione ? demanda Harry.

Elle posa son regard sur son ami, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses lunettes était négligemment déposé sur son nez, cette vision la fit sourire malgré ses nombreuses questions.

— Non tout va bien Harry, c'est juste que les examens approche, elle mentit.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour ça ? Alors dans quel état on devrait être nous, Ron rit de sa réflexion.

Malgré tout, Hermione décida de ne pas relever sa réflexion, elle savait que de toute façon, Harry ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne saurait pas réellement ce qu'elle avait, quant à Ron, lui ne voyait jamais rien en ce qui concernait sa personne alors, elle était au moins tranquille sur ce point. Malgré les réticences de son meilleur ami au sujet de sa réponse, elle décida de rester muette face à l'incident qui avait eu lieu avec Malefoy. Après tout, elle aussi avait bien le droit d'entretenir son petit jardin secret, ces amies n'étaient pas toujours obligées de tout savoir.

— Je vous laisse les garçons, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'elle leur dit avant de se lever et de partir, elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de lui répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'ils commenceraient à poser des questions sur ou elle se rendait et sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était être tranquille pour pouvoir lire.

Hermione traversa le château, croisant quelques élèves auxquels elle ne fit aucunement attention. Son livre serrer contre sa poitrine, elle était déterminée à être tranquille pour lire le reste de l'après-midi. Pour une fois qu'elle avait une après-midi de libre un lundi.

Elle le croisa au détour d'un couloir, enfin elle l'aperçut plutôt, il était difficile de ne pas reconnaître sa chevelure blonde, propre à lui. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle fit demi-tour, voulant à tout prix l'éviter. Mais bien sûr, lui en avait décidé autrement.

— Granger, il hurlait son prénom.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle comme paniquée, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Il manquerait plus que quelqu'un l'aperçoive avec un Malefoy.

— Granger attend, insistait-il.

Elle se retourna doucement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, il était d'un gris acier, froid et vide. Elle avait l'impression que par ce simple regard, il allait la transpercer, qu'il pourrait voir à travers elle, lire en elle comme on lirait un livre ouvert à tous.

— J'étais bourré hier soir, oublie ce que j'ai dit ok ?

— Je m'en doutais, les effluves de whisky pur feu qui sortait de ta bouche m'on suffit à comprendre, Malefoy.

Elle rit, d'un rire qu'elle voulait froid, presque hystérique.

— D'ailleurs, rien de ce que tu m'as raconté n'était compréhensible.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et le laissa là, en plein milieu du couloir, continuant son chemin. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire la seule chose qu'elle avait comprise.

La seule chose qu'elle aurait aimé savoir c'était, pourquoi Drago Malefoy quand il est bourré, se déplace jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour lui parler ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Jour 2.

Stupide, voilà comment se trouvait Drago, il se trouvait stupide. Par Merlin pourquoi avait-il été la voir pour lui dire d'oublier ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il aurait tout simplement pu faire comme si il avait oublié toute sa soirée. Il se mit une claque mentale, se rappelant soudain du stupide pari qu'il avait fait avec Blaise. Il comptait bien le gagner. Parce qu'un Malefoy ne perd jamais un pari.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps et décida de se rendre à son cours de Métamorphose, il détestait ce cours. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas la matière en elle-même, c'était plutôt sa voisine qui avait le don de le faire sortir de ces gonds.

— Dray !

Le blond soupira, et pour une fois se dit qu'il était peut-être mieux de ne pas lui répondre, après tout. Peut-être que si il l'ignorait ça finirait par lui passer.

— Dray, réponds-moi !

Il détourna son regard vers la jeune fille puis planta ses yeux dans les siens, il avait un regard froid, inexpressif. Le seul sentiment qu'il montrait était du dégoût et une haine profonde.

— Pansy, lâche-moi cinq minutes tu veux !

Il s'était voulu dur dans ses paroles, et il l'avait fait exprès, il voulait la blesser, volontairement. Parce qu'une fois que Pansy était blessé, elle le laissait tranquille pendant deux ou trois jours. Ce n'était qu'un mince répit, mais au moins, pendant ce temps il pourrait passer à l'action avec Granger.

Il ne fut que plus satisfait quand il remarqua que Pansy n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre, apparemment pour le moment elle avait l'air d'avoir compris le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer.

Le professeur McGonagall fit son cours, passionnée par ce qu'elle racontait à ses élèves, mais Drago n'en écouta pas un traître mot. Son regard était fixé depuis le début du cours sur une certaine Gryffondor. Et oui, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor avaient le cours de métamorphose en commun.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour l'aborder, enfin l'aborder n'était pas le problème en soi, mais il devait trouver quelque chose, pour ne pas être haineux envers elle pour une fois. Et surtout, pour pouvoir la voir seule, sans ses deux acolytes.

Après mainte et mainte réflexion, une idée lui vint en tête. Une lettre. Si la jeune femme aimait lire, elle devait sûrement aimer écrire aussi d'après lui. Quoi de mieux pour attirer une fille qu'une relation épistolaire. Le tout, c'est de la draguer, sans lui dire qui se cache derrière ces lettres. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Jour 3.

Hermione était dans la grande salle, en compagnie d'Harry, Ron et Ginny. Et elle la sentait encore. Cette sensation, comme si son dos la brûlait, comme si quelqu'un essayait de pénétrer son âme d'un simple regard. Et par-dessus tout, elle savait à qui appartenait ce regard posé sur elle. Malefoy.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait ce regard insistant sur elle, même regard qu'il avait eu pendant le cours de métamorphose du jour précédent. Depuis qu'il était venu lui parler samedi soir, complètement bourré, Hermione sentait que quelque chose était différent. Mais quoi ? Elle n'aurait su le dire malheureusement.

— On va les écraser !

— C'est sûr, on va encore leur mettre une bonne raclée, riait Harry.

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne suivait même pas la conversation de ses amis, enfin jusqu'à ce que.

— Il faut que tu attrapes encore une fois le vif d'or sous le nez de Malefoy, comme lors du dernier match ! encourageait Ginny.

A l'entente de ce nom, Hermione releva la tête comme intéressé par la conversation, ces amies n'y firent d'ailleurs pas plus attention que ça. Il l'avait cru lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé du stress par rapport aux examens, ils ne posaient donc plus de questions.

— De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? s'intéressait-elle.

— Par Merlin Hermione, on parle du match de Quidditch d'aujourd'hui entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, s'indigna Ron.

— Oh, j'avais oublié ce match. Je ne pourrais pas être là.

Harry s'apprêtait à protester quand une centaine de hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle. L'arrivée du courrier, c'était le moment préféré d'Hermione dans la journée. Elle reçut la gazette du sorcier, ainsi qu'un courrier de ses parents. Mais elle fut surprise lorsqu'un hibou qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant lui déposa du courrier.

Sur l'enveloppe était écrit _« Hermione ». _Seul son prénom était inscrit, l'écriture était soignée et n'affichait presque aucun défaut. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de prendre ce courrier et de le déposer dans son sac.

Ginny lui lança un regard soupçonneux, le genre de regard qui veut dire « je pense que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, mais tu n'y échapperas pas ». La jeune femme avait envie de rire, si Ginny savait qu'elle-même ne sait pas d'où vient ce courrier, elle serait particulièrement déçue. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de très croustillant à raconter, justement.

La matinée c'était déroulé sans encombre pour la jeune femme, alors après le déjeuner elle laissa ses amies se rendre à leur match de Quidditch pour se rendre dans son endroit préféré.

Elle grimpa les marches une à une à grande enjambée, essoufflée par sa montée. Quand elle fut au sommet, elle s'assit contre un mur, contemplant le ciel bleu. La tour d'astronomie, c'était son endroit préféré à Poudlard quand elle voulait lire, ou tout simplement être au calme.

La jeune femme sortit alors la lettre de son sac, bien décidé à en lire le contenue. L'écriture sur le papier était fine et soignée, Hermione avait presque un doute sur le fait qu'un garçon puisse écrire de cette manière. Après ses quelques réflexions, elle commença enfin sa lecture.

_« Hermione, _

_J'ai décidé de passer par une lettre parce que je n'aurais jamais le courage de venir te parler en face. J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître, réellement et sincèrement. Sans barrière. Ma démarche va peut-être te paraître folle, ou même te faire peur parce que tu ne sais pas qui je suis, mais rassure-toi, je ne suis pas un fou furieux. _

_Juste quelqu'un qui parfois aimerait avoir plus de courage. _

_-D. »_

Hermione crut s'étouffer à la vue de la lettre de signature, Malefoy, elle n'en avait pas la certitude, mais presque, elle était persuadée que c'était lui qui lui avait écrit cette lettre. Et pour elle, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle ruse pour l'humilier. Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne marcherait pas. Et si c'était lui qui tombait le premier ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Jour 4.

Ce matin-là, Drago n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était l'arrivée du courrier. Comme il l'avait prévu, Pansy l'avait laissé tranquille après leur altercation pendant le cours de métamorphose. Quant à Blaise, il était sans cesse en train de le taquiner.

— Je ne te vois pas beaucoup te bouger pour séduire Granger ! il riait.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Blaise, tu me connais. Un Malefoy ne perd jamais un pari.

Et ce serait le cas, il ne perdrait pas ce pari, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de parler à Blaise de son idée de lettre. Il voulait malgré tout garder une part de tout cela secret. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Peut-être qu'au fond il trouvait ça cool d'avoir à séduire Granger, peut-être qu'au fond elle lui plaisait un petit peu. Mais, juste un peu.

À l'arrivée du courrier, Drago vit son hibou arrivé avec du courrier pour lui. Il le savait, c'était elle, personne d'autre ne lui envoyait de courrier. Il savait très bien qu'Hermione serait assez intelligente pour remettre sa réponse à son hibou. Mais ce que Drago n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'Hermione le reconnaisse grâce à ça. Quand il vit le regard de Granger poser sur lui avec un petit air de malice dans les yeux, il se frappa mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à ce détail. Elle savait, elle savait que c'était lui qui lui avait écrit.

Il la vit chuchoter quelques choses à ses amies, puis il la vit se lever et sortir de la grande salle. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation quand Blaise lui arracha son courrier des mains.

— Qui est-ce qui t'écrit Dray ? il rit. Personne ne t'écrit quand nous sommes à Poudlard.

Drago soupira, il était exaspéré par le comportement enfantin de son ami, il voulait toujours tout savoir sur tout et parfois, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que lui voulait.

— Rends-moi ça ! il lui arracha le courrier des mains. Ça ne te regarde pas Zabini !

Drago ouvrit alors discrètement la lettre, faisant bien attention à ce que Pansy ou qui que ce soit d'autre n'ait pas les yeux malveillants au-dessus de son épaule.

_« Malefoy, _

_Bien essayé, avant même que ton hibou te dépose ce courrier, je savais que c'était toi qui se cachais derrière cette lettre. _

_Rejoins-moi à la salle sur demande. _

_-H. » _

Et merde, la galère. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il remit la lettre dans son enveloppe et se leva pour se rendre là où elle lui avait donnée rendez-vous. Blaise le regardait de travers, mais ne posait pas de question, il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas eu de réponse à ces questions de toute façon.

Il sortit de la grande salle et traversa le château pour se rendre à la salle sur demande. Il entra prudemment à l'intérieur, la salle avait l'aspect d'un petit salon, mais Drago ne vit personne. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit fait piéger ?

Il sursauta quand il sentit une légère pression dans son dos.

— Avance !

Il reconnut sa voix, le ton de sa voix était partagé entre la haine et le dégoût. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas peur d'elle, alors il décida de ne pas lui obéir et de se retourner.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Granger ?

— Oh tiens, s'en est fini de m'appeler Hermione ? elle rit. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fiches non ?

Le jeune homme soupira, elle n'avait pas tort, c'était plutôt lui qui faisait n'importe quoi en ce moment.

— J'ai fait un pari avec Blaise, avoua-t-il.

Il vit la jeune femme froncer les sourcils, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui disait la vérité, mais il en avait envie. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Peut-être se disait-il qu'il l'avait assez blessé comme ça pendant de longues années.

— Je dois te séduire en dix jours, il baissa la tête honteux.

Drago n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, se frapper, se mettre une bonne grosse gifle. Mais à quoi jouait-il bon sang ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avouait la vérité, pourquoi lui montrait-il ses sentiments ? Il n'en savait rien, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. C'est une Sang De Bourbe par Merlin.

«_ Mais pas n'importe laquelle et tu le sais » _lui murmurait sa conscience.


	6. Chapitre 6

Jour 5.

Jeudi matin, Hermione se réveilla alertée par les cris hystériques de Ginny, elle s'assit dans son lit, essayant de garder son calme, malgré tout, elle avait une énorme envie d'étrangler la jeune fille. Après tout elle ne s'y attendrait pas, un vrai meurtre à la Moldu. La jeune fille chassa cette idée de sa tête et se décida enfin à demander à son amie ce qu'elle avait.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Gin ? Il est sept heures du matin et tu es déjà en train d'hurler bon sang !

— Je n'aurais pas hurlé miss Granger, si le hibou qui t'attend à la fenêtre avec une lettre dans le bec n'avait pas surgi de nulle part.

Hermione pouffa de rire face à la situation.

— Sérieusement, ta eu peur d'un hibou ?

Elle se leva alors pour récupérer cette fameuse lettre. Elle donna une friandise au hibou pour le remercier de lui avoir ramené sa lettre et le regarda s'envoler, tout en regardant l'enveloppe.

_« Hermione »._

S'il continuait comme ça, la jeune femme finirait par croire qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Elle rit à cette pensée, stupide qu'elle était, pourquoi Drago Malefoy s'intéresserait à elle.

Elle qui n'est jamais coiffée à la perfection avec cette tignasse indomptable dont elle a hérité, elle qui est loin d'être la plus belle sorcière de Poudlard, elle, le rat de bibliothèque, la Miss Je Sais Tout.

Alors que lui était tout l'inverse, blond, sculpté comme un athlète avec de magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels on adorerait se perdre. Lui qui était riche, lui qui était un sang pur.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une Ginny bien trop curieuse.

— Qui t'envoie du courrier directement dans ta chambre ? elle lui lançait un regard suspicieux.

— Quelqu'un dont je tairais le nom, elle rit face à l'expression indignée de sa meilleure amie. On a tous notre petit jardin secret, n'est-ce pas Gin ?

Elle la regardait avec insistance, la rousse savait très bien qu'elle disait ça par rapport à Harry et elle. Malgré le fait qu'il essaye de cacher leur relation, tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Mais personne ne posait de question, alors Ginny après cette petite pique venant de son amie décida de ne plus lui poser de questions.

Une fois tranquille Hermione se rassit sur son lit pour lire sa lettre.

_« Hermione, _

_J'aimerais te montrer quelques choses, rejoint moi en haut de la tour d'astronomie à minuit._

_-D. »_

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, les colocataires de chambre d'Hermione s'étaient endormies tôt, pour son plus grand bonheur, tandis qu'elle attendait minuit avec impatience.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, ni même pourquoi elle avait décidé d'y aller, mais elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur Drago, elle voulait le connaître. Elle voulait apprendre à connaître Drago, et non Malefoy. La était toute la nuance.

Arrivée à minuit, elle traversa le château en faisant attention de ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard. Ça aurait été bien plus simple si elle avait pu emprunter sa cape d'invisibilité à Harry.

Elle monta les marches jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivé en haut elle le vit, allongé au sol, le regard rivé sur le ciel. Il était beau, vraiment beau. Voilà ce qu'elle s'était dit lorsqu'elle l'avait vu là, allongé. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds volaient à cause de la légère brise de la nuit.

Il ne bougea pas lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver, alors elle s'allongea à son tour, son corps à l'opposé du sien. Sa tête à côté de la sienne et elle regarda les étoiles. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, ne voulant pas briser ce calme.

— C'est magnifique tu trouves pas ? il murmurait.

— Y a rien de plus beau qu'un ciel étoilé.

Elle avait répondu franchement, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait. À ce moment précis, elle était bien, elle ne se posait pas de questions, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était bien là en sa présence.

Elle tourna la tête de son côté, le regardant pendant un long moment qui lui parut être une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse de même. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, son regard avait changé, il n'était plus froid et inexpressif, il avait le regard de tout adolescent normal de son âge. Alors ils restèrent là, pendant un temps qui parut une éternité à se regarder l'un et l'autre.


	7. Chapitre 7

Jour 6.

Drago avait passé la journée à attendre que la nuit tombe enfin. La nuit dernière il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder les étoiles avec Hermione, et à son plus grand étonnement, ça lui avait plus. Il avait aimé rester là pendant des heures à regarder les étoiles, ou bien même la regarder elle, dans les yeux.

Alors ce soir il avait décidé d'y retourner. Mais à l'inverse du jour précédent, il ne lui avait pas envoyé de mot pour lui donner rendez-vous, il voulait voir si elle viendrait d'elle-même, si elle aussi avait un infime espoir de le voir en venant ici.

Alors quand minuit arriva, Drago monta au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, s'allongea au sol, comme le jour précédent et attendit, en regardant les étoiles.

Il se posait un millier de questions, pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait ici dans l'espoir de la voir ? Pourquoi la voir le rendait heureux ?

Il se demandait alors qui voudrait d'un type comme lui. Un type qui insulte à longueur de journée, un type froid et dénué de tous sentiments face aux autres ? Qui voudrait rester avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Parce qu'il devait bien l'admettre, il était toxique pour son entourage. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait eu aucune réelle relation sérieuse avec une fille.

La seule personne pour qui il n'était pas toxique c'était son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, parce que lui seul savait le remettre dans le droit chemin, au grand damne de Drago.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, le jeune homme entendit des pas dans les marches, un sourire s'étira sur son visage, elle était venue. Elle était venue sans qu'il ne lui dise rien, et il en était plus qu'heureux. C'était le meilleur moment de la journée selon Drago, celui où la jeune femme le rejoint et s'allonge à ses côtés pour admirer les étoiles.

Elle ne parlait pas quand elle arrivait, laissant l'atmosphère baigner dans un calme paisible et détendu. Le blond n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir se sentir si paisible à ses côtés. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais autant été.

— Tu savais qu'il y a deux cent cinquante milliards d'étoiles dans la galaxie ?

Il murmurait, comme si quelque chose serait brisé s'il avait le malheur de parler plus fort.

— Sincèrement ? Pas du tout, elle rit.

— Je suis heureux de savoir que j'ai pu t'apprendre quelque chose Granger.

Il rit à son tour, fière de se dire qu'il avait pu apprendre quelque chose de nouveau à Hermione Granger, la miss je sais tout par excellence. Son rire se mêla à celui de la jeune femme. Leurs deux rires ensemble étaient comme une douce mélodie. Une mélodie qu'on aimerait ne jamais arrêter d'écouter. Alors Drago tourna la tête dans sa direction, attendant qu'elle vienne planter ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes seulement.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser Hermione.

Il avait dit ces paroles tellement bas que la jeune femme n'était pas réellement sûre d'avoir bien compris. Mais elle les avait ressentis, les milliers de frissons qui lui on parcourut le corps lorsqu'il a murmuré son prénom.


	8. Chapitre 8

Jour 8.

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette nuit, celle ou Drago lui avait avoué ne jamais vouloir la blesser. Cette nuit-là, elle ne lui avait pas répondu, mais elle l'avait encouragé à continuer de lui parler. À lui expliquer.

Alors le jeune homme s'était confié, il lui avait avoué qu'elle lui avait toujours plu, mais que sa famille ne tolèrerait jamais une relation pareille. Pour son bien et pour l'image de la famille Malefoy, il se devait de la détester. Ce n'était qu'une simple Sang De Bourbe après tout. Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur rien qu'en repensant à cette insulte. Cela faisait maintenant huit jours qu'elle ne l'avait plus entendu sortir de la bouche du Serpentard et elle ne s'en portait que meilleure.

Ses amies avaient bien remarqué que son comportement avait changé, et malgré leur veine tentative de la faire parler, ils n'arrivèrent à rien. Elle était heureuse, peut-être même un peu trop. Dans le fond, elle avait tellement envie de remercier Zabini et sa stupide idée de pari, parce que sans lui, Drago ne se serait peut-être jamais intéressé à elle.

La jeune femme se rendit aujourd'hui en cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn. Il leur expliqua qu'il devrait préparer de l'amortentia. Alors la jeune femme s'affaira à la tâche. Cependant elle fut irritée en remarquant qu'Harry s'en sortait largement mieux qu'elle.

Malgré tout Hermione termina sa potion, et dans les temps. Alors soudain, elle mit le nez au-dessus de son chaudron, même si pour elle la seule odeur que prendrait cette potion ce serait une odeur la ramenant à Ron elle le savait pertinemment.

Alors, lorsqu'elle comprit, elle sursauta face à la surprise et son visage se tordit en une grimace douloureuse. La potion n'avait pas du tout pris l'odeur de Ron, non. Elle avait l'odeur de Drago.

Confuse, voilà l'état dans lequel elle était, alors serait-il possible qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui ? Non. Définitivement non.

L'après mdi se déroula tranquillement. Enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça. Hermione était malgré tout perturbée par ce qu'elle avait senti. Elle en vient à se demander ce qu'il sentirait lui, si il avait mis le nez au-dessus du chaudron. Mais ça, elle ne le saura jamais.

— Hermione ! HERMIONE !

Harry hurlait à côté d'elle pour la sortir de sa rêverie.

— T'es complètement à l'ouest depuis le cours de Slughorn, tu peux m'expliquer ?

La jeune femme remarquait alors que Ron était partie, elle fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Harry lui avait sûrement demandé de partir pour qu'il puisse lui parler, pensant sûrement que c'est à cause de ses sentiments pour Ron qu'elle se comporte comme ça.

— Tu te doutes bien de ce que m'a fait sentir la potion, Hermione soupirait.

— Ecoute, il s'en rendra compte un jour ou l'autre, laisse-lui du temps. Je suis sûr que Ron t'aime aussi Mione.

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Elle avait décidé de mentir délibérément à son ami, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas se résoudre à lui dire ce qu'elle avait réellement ressenti.

Et puis, elle voulait que tout leur petit rendez-vous reste un secret, pour elle et pour Drago.


	9. Chapitre 9

Jour 9.

Elle n'était pas venue, elle n'était pas venue hier soir, alors qu'elle venait tous les soirs.

Drago était perdu, pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue ? Peut-être qu'elle s'était lassée, lassée de leurs rendez-vous habituel, ou tout simplement lassée de lui. Il n'en savait fichtre rien.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait la voir, il voulait au moins une explication à tout ça. Bordel, il ne savait plus où il en était, il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait, mais il était énervé, énervé contre lui-même et c'était loin d'être la première fois.

— À quoi tu penses Drago ?

Affalé dans le canapé de sa salle commune, il était seul avec Blaise, et il avait besoin de se confier, il avait besoin de lui dire la vérité, après tout, c'était sa faute si il était dans ce pétrin non ?

— Je pense que tu m'as mis dans une belle merde Blaise ! il soupira.

— Je vois, tu parles de Granger ?

— Mec, ça fait quelques jours que je la rejoins tous les soirs, et on reste là, à regarder les étoiles ou bien même à se raconter nos vies. Je lui ai tout dit, tout de moi, il soupira.

— Et alors ? Tu as gagné ton pari non ? il rit en fronçant les sourcils. Il est ou le problème Dray ?

Le blond soupira, Blaise n'y comprenait donc rien en termes de fille apparemment. Bien qu'il sache pourquoi c'était le cas, il ne releva pas et ne fit pas non plus de remarque désobligeante pour une fois, il se contenta de baisser la tête et de continuer son récit.

— Il est plus question d'un quelconque pari Blaise. Elle savait pour le pari. Je lui ai dit, bien avant qu'on ne se voie le soir pour aller regarder les étoiles. Je lui ai dit et elle est quand même venu, elle m'a quand même écouté. Sauf hier, hier elle n'est pas venue, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Bordel !

Drago s'énervait tandis que son ami affichait un visage grave, reliant les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête, il commençait à comprendre ou était réellement le problème.

— J'ai trouvé ton problème Drago.

Le blond le regarda tout en fronçant les sourcils. De quel problème il pouvait bien parler, il n'avait aucun problème bordel. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de lui dire, Blaise reprit de plus belle.

— T'es amoureux d'elle, il sourit.

Drago crut s'étouffer avec sa propre salive quand il entendit sa phrase, mais avant de répondre quelque chose de stupide, il prit en considération ce que lui disait son ami. Il réfléchit quelques minutes.

Elle lui manquait. Il était fou de ne pas l'avoir vu hier soir. Il était fou qu'elle ne lui donne pas de nouvelles.

Alors, c'était donc ça, être amoureux de quelqu'un ? Peut-être bien, mais tout ce que savait Drago à cet instant, c'est qu'il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Il la séduit, mais elle aussi, elle la séduit, et ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

— Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte Dray ! Ça fait des années que tu baves sur cette fille et que tu te forces à l'humilier pour suivre les idéaux des Malefoy. Ce pari, je ne te l'ai pas lancé pour rien, je voulais que tu ouvres les yeux. Et je savais très bien qu'étant bourré, tu ne refuserais pas un pari n'importe lequel qu'il soit.

Alors après cette déclaration, il regarda son ami dans les yeux avec un regard qui voulait tout dire, celui qui voulait dire, merci mec.


	10. Chapitre 10

Jour 10.

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Hermione n'avait pas été à son rendez-vous habituel avec Drago. Deux jours qu'elle ressentait ce vide en elle, comme si tout était dénué de sens.

Bon sang, on ne tombe amoureuse de Drago Malefoy comme ça en quelques jours, si ?

_« __Tu savais qu'il y a deux cent cinquante milliards d'étoiles dans la galaxie ? »_

Hermione se remémora cette phrase, qu'elle le veuille ou non, c'est à partir de cette phrase que tout a changé pour elle. Elle irait ce soir, elle irait parce que, qu'elle le veuille ou non, Drago Malefoy lui manque.

Mais il était hors de question de lui parler de ses sentiments, la relation qu'il entretenait pour le moment lui allait très bien comme ça.

Une fois la journée terminée, Hermione se rendit en haut de la tour d'astronomie, étonnamment ce soir elle était la première. Elle s'allongea sur le sol et commença à regarder les étoiles.

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui c'était lui qui ne viendrait pas ? Après tout, après deux jours sans nouvelle il avait peut-être arrêté de venir.

Ces réflexions furent coupées par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier menant en haut de la tour. Quand elle l'entendit, elle ne tourna pas la tête, elle ne le regarda pas, comme il l'avait fait chaque fois qu'elle était arrivée. Alors elle ne la vit pas, cette expression de soulagement sur son visage. Elle était là.

Il s'allongea alors son corps en sens inverse du sien et se mit à regarder les étoiles lui aussi.

Une étoile filante passa, et Drago prit ça comme un signe, alors il décida de se lancer, de se jeter à l'eau. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il risque appart qu'elle arrête de lui parler ?

— J'ai eu peur, il murmura. J'ai cru que tu t'étais lassé de moi, tu ne venais plus.

La jeune femme sourit, alors comme ça elle lui avait manqué, tiens donc. Intéressant.

— Tu veux connaître le vrai fond du problème Drago ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas venu pendant deux jours.

Elle tourna son visage et attendit qu'il fasse de même, elle attendit qu'il plante son regard dans le sien. Et une fois qu'il l'avait fait, elle déclara alors.

— Parce que j'ai voulu te prendre à ton propre jeu, et j'ai perdu.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de Drago, de l'espoir ? De l'amour ? Elle n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était bien. Elle aurait aimé qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui dise que lui aussi avait perdu. Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage, tout son courage de Gryffondor s'était enfui au moment où il était arrivé en haut de cette tour. Alors elle ferma seulement les yeux, toujours le visage face à lui.

Elle eut un petit sursaut, lorsqu'il sentit le blond déposer ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, ses lèvres étaient douces et avait un petit goût sucré. Elle se mouvait parfaitement avec les siennes. Et alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione se sentit entièrement heureuse. Comme sur une autre planète.

Drago finit par mettre fin à leur baiser par manque de souffle. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux. Il fit de même, et leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, Drago murmura alors.

— Il y a deux cent cinquante milliards d'étoiles dans la galaxie, et ce soir, j'ai trouvé la mienne.

FIN


End file.
